winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 403/Cinélume Script
Stella: The universe is an awfully big place to try and find someone. Planet Earth is pretty vast too. Even a town like Gardenia can seem large when you're looking for someone you've never seen before. (Scene: Mike and Vanessa's house.) Mike: You expecting someone? Vanessa: '''No, who could it be? Yes? '''Stella: '''Hi! '''Vanessa: '''But.. girls? '''Stella: Can we leave our bags here? I'm exhausted. Vanessa: '''Um... '''Bloom: Mom! Vanessa: '''It's so good to see you again! '''Mike: Woah! I've never seen so much luggage. Bloom: Dad! Vanessa: So what brings you girls here? Stella: Oh, nothing really. We have to find this fairy and make humans believe in magic. This place is a little drab. And the furniture. I'd liven up the walls with some color. Like, Rockin' Raspberry. Vanessa: '''A fairy, here, on Gardenia? '''Flora: '''Actually, it's a girl who doesn't know that she's the last fairy on Earth. And she's in danger of being caught. '''Tecna: Yes, by four evil wizards. Sooner we get magic on Earth, the better. Bloom: '''Where did Kiko go? '''Layla: '''He was here a minute ago. '''Musa: '''There he is! '''Bloom: Oh, Kiko! Vanessa: '''Bloom, girls, we're so happy you've come for a visit! '''Mike: '''After Kiko helps you out with your luggage, we can spend some time together. (Scene: Kitchen of Mike and Vanessa's house.) '''Vanessa: '''Mike, are you worried the girls aren't going to finish their mission in time? Huh? '''Mike: '''In time for what? '''Vanessa: '''I mean, before you lose your sanity. '''Mike: '''Playing host to six fairies would put a strain on anyone. (Mike's thought) '''Mike: For instance, the other morning, while I was shaving. Mike (in thought): What is that?! Vanessa (in thought): 'Musa likes to listen to her music full blast in the morning. You keep forgetting that. '''Mike: '''Then there's Stella's marathon intergalatic phone calls. '''Stella (in thought): '''Prince Sandron from Planet Boltus? Are you kidding! Ah, he's so lazy! Now listen to me, I know the guy just for you. '(Note: Unsure of line.) Mike: '''And what about the way Layla rearragened the living room? '''Layla (in thought): '''Does it bother you if I work out here Mike? '''Mike (in thought): '''No, go for it, I'll just watch a bit of TV. What? Huh? '''Mike: '''Or what Tecna did to the remote. '''Tecna (in thought): '''Oh! I forgot to tell you! I updated the remote. The technology on it was so last decade. (Back in reality) '''Mike: '''I'm really happy that Bloom and the girls are here, but, aside from the increase of household expenses, how long is a man expected to survive living with seven women? '''Vanessa: '''It's just temporary, Mike. They'll be gone soon. (Scene: Diner.) '''Stella: '''So does that mean Mike and Vanessa want us out? '''Musa: '''No he doesn't Stella. '''Bloom: '''Our mission here on Earth might take a long time. We've got to be careful not to attract the Wizards' attention. I think we should behave like real humans. '''Business Man: '''Thanks. '''Flora: '''This little job we've got should help take the financial burdern off Mike and Vanessa. '''Stella: '''I knew the word "job" wasn't going to lead to anything fun. Oh no! '''Flora: '''No magic! '''Stella: '''Sorry! '''Bloom: '''I'm sorry, but we are trainees after all. '''Owner: Right, well your training is over. (Scene: Clothing Store.) Woman #1: Did you see that purple outfit? Woman #2: 'I have one in orbit. '(Note: Unsure of line.) Male Customer: 'I'm looking for a gift for my girl-uh-my mom. '''Owner: '''Out! (Scene: Park.) '''Tecna: '''It's so hard to hang on to a job here, especially when you can't use any magic. '''Bloom: '''C'mon. Maybe all we have to do is give a little more. '''Stella: '''A little more? We did our best. We're good at being fairies and that's all. What's the point. '''Timmy (on phone): '''Tecna? Tecna? You there? '''Tecna: '''Timmy! What a surprise! '''Timmy (on phone): '''Acutally, I'm not the only surprise. '''Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, and Nabu (on phone): '''Hi girls. '''Musa: '''Riven! '''Stella: '''Brandon, honey, I miss you so much. They're making me work so hard. '''Sky (on phone): '''Um, Bloom? Hi, can you hear me? '''Bloom: '''Yes, Sky? '''Sky (on phone): '''So, how's the fairy quest going? '''Bloom: '''Unfortunatley, we haven't made any progress, and until we find her, I'm afraid we can't return to Alfea. '''Sky (on phone): '''Well, I'm sure you're all doing your best. '''Nabu (on phone): '''Have you found any evidence indicating the presence of Ogron's wizards? '''Layla: '''No, Nabu. Luckily, they seem to have disappeared as quickly as they appeared. '''Flora: '''Yeah, but it's nice to know that you're still thinking about us. '''Helia (on phone): '''Well, the fact is, we'd love to be there with you. '''Bloom: '''Sky, when do you think we'd be able to see each other again. '''Sky (on phone): '''Um...sooner than you think. '''Bloom: '''What do you mean? '''Riven (on phone): '''Ah, he means it's time to go. We just wanted to say a quick hi. '''Musa: '''Good, back to us soon? '(Note: Unsure of line) Timmy: '''Alright, take care! '''Bloom: '''Sometimes a little contact is worse than no contact at all. You just end up missing them more. '''Business Man (same as above): '''Excuse me. I happen to find you girls several times today, and I couldn't help but wonder. You're looking for work, right? '''Layla: '''Well, we've tried to work. '''Business Man: '''I think I can help you. Let me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Rooney. (Scene: Mike and Vanessa's house Part 2.) '''Bloom: '''Do you believe our luck? Mr. Rooney! '''Mike: '''What's going on? '''Vanessa: '''The girls just got a job at Rooney's, the biggest toy store in Gardenia! '''Musa: '''Right! He told us he was impressed by our good will and team spirit. '''Mike: '''Wow! That's great news. '''Layla: '''Sure, unless of course Stella ruins it for us again by making us all late. '''Stella: '''I'm ready, I'm ready. Which hair-do should I go with for my first day at work? '''Bloom: '''You'll see. It'll be great. This is a dream job for us. (Scene: Mr. Rooney's warehouse.) '''Tecna: '''Great, you say? Bloom, I gotta admit. I perfer the Ancestrial Witches pessimism to your optimism. '''Stella: '''Yeah, sorting stock wasn't my idea of a dream job. '''Tecna: '''Plus it's temporary, and we only get paid a few bucks an hour. '''Bloom: '''I agree girls, but even though it's not that much fun, we need this job. '''Flora: '''These little stuffed animals are so beautiful. It's such a shame they're going to end up in the incenerator. Just becuase they're bald. '''Bloom: '''Look how cute he is! '''Flora: '''You should get one too! '''Musa: '''You're so funny. '''Stella: '''Awww...you're tickling me! '''Layla: '''Thanks to Flora's magic, they won't be destroyed. They're alive and they have wings! '''Tecna: How sweet! Bloom: '''Hi! How are we going to look after all of them? '''Flora: '''All they need is someone to love them. They're so adorable, I'm sure it won't be a problem. '''Mr. Rooney: '''Girls! How's the work comin' along? '''Tecna: '''Mr. Rooney's coming back. '''Layla: '''Oh no, there's no time to hide them. '''Bloom: '''No, but we can move them. Let's go little ones! '''Mr. Rooney: '''Great job girls, I can't believe you cleared all those stuffed animals out of my storeroom. '''Bloom: '''Well, that's team work. '''Mr. Rooney: '''I wanna reward you. You deserve a little extra for commitment. (Scene: Mike and Vanessa's house Part 3.) '''Tecna: '''Ah-oh. '''Musa: '''Maybe it's a bit early to celebrate? '''Bloom: '''Poor Kiko, are you jealous? What are we going to do with all of them? '''Mitzi (outside): '''Huh, how many pets do they have in there? Are they running a zoo or what? '''Bloom: '''We couldn't let them end up in the incenerator. '''Vanessa: '''Well, they are incredibly cute. '''Bloom: '''With all these pets, we could open a fairy pet shop. It would give us a job that allows us to get magic back into peoples' lives! And we could still look for the fairy. '''Vanessa: '''Bloom! What a marvelous idea! How could anyone not love these pets? '''Mike: '''Not if my allergies have anything to say about it. (Scene: Loft.) '''Loft Seller: '''The loft is very big. And I'm sure the apartment on the upper floor will be more to your liking. What do you think? '''Vanessa: '''It's really nice. '''Musa: '''And what a wonderful view! '''Layla: '''It's huge, it's awesome! '''Flora: '''Thanks Vanessa. It means a lot to us. '''Bloom: '''We'll pay back every cent you gave us, promise. '''Vanessa: '''Now try to focus on the job ahead. There's a lot of work to do. '''Layla: '''I can't wait to start! (Scene: Inside the loft that has been transformed into the Love & Pet shop.) '''Bloom: '''We'll give the pets to anyone who'll love them. We'll also sell you all you need for your animal's care. So let's go over our duties. Stella will take care of the pets' appearence, with shampoos, blow-drying, and setting. And of course, the clothing line that she has designed herself. Flora will be in charge of the pet's health, diet, and well-being. Layla will be in charge of getting them in top physical shape. '''Layla: '''Move it, move it, move it! '''Bloom: '''The pets will learn to dance and sing, although not with words, thanks to the musical talents of Musa. Tecna will be in charge of our website which will feature a virtual shop window and updates on the shop and pet adoptions. Finally, I'll welcome the clients into the shop, inform them of our services, and book apointments. '''Flora: '''The shop's drawing some attention, but people just don't seem interested. '''Tecna: '''Wait 'till they get a closer look at our fairy pets. That will change their minds. '''Musa: '''I hope so. Humans find it so hard to believe in magic. '''Bloom: '''I bet we draw quite a few people at the opening. And not 'cause of magic. '''Stella: '''But through the power of advertising. Sorry, but we're not ready for the big reveal just yet. '''Girl (later revealed as Roxy): '''Whatever. Hi there. You're a special little guy, aren't you? What are you doing here? '''Stella: '''What was that? '''Tecna: '''A sound wave. Less intense, less violent. But I'm sure it's the same sensation we experienced during the battle of Alfea. '''Bloom: '''Ogron's wizards are here? '''Musa: '''There's no one here, but I can still feel that energy. Oh, but it's getting weaker by the minute. '''Bloom: '''I know, I'm sensing it too Musa. Let's go. Kiko, you look after the pets 'till we get back. '''Stella: '''C'mon girls. The Winx Club are back in business! '''Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna, and Musa: '''Winx Enchantix! (Enchantix Transformation.) '''Bloom: '''Let's split up. We'll find them faster. (Scene: Going towards the park.) '''Flora: '''Hope we're not drawing too much attention. '''Musa: '''That magic trail is getting stronger. This way! (At park.) '''Roxy: '''Go on, Artu. But not too far! '''Musa: '''The energy's here, but I don't see Ogron's wizards anywhere. And they would really stand out. Let's go, they're not here. (Scene: Going towards the shopping center.) '''Man #1: '''Look! '''Stella: '''Yoo-hoo! Gosh, they look so tiny from way up here. '''Tecna: '''Please, I'm trying to concentrate, Stella. I think the magic trail is right in front of us. Ogron's wizards must be over there, in the shopping center. '''Stella: '''There's nothing I can't find in the shopping center. (Inside shopping center.) '''Woman #3: '''Look up there! '''Kid #1: '''Wow! '''Man #2: '''Would you look at that! I wonder what they're advertising. '''Woman #4: '''They'll do anything to sell products nowadays. '''Tecna: '''The energy seems to be coming from that direction. But there's nothing there. '''Kid #2: '''Mom! Can I get that, huh? '''Mom: Sweetie, do you have any idea what a toy like that costs? Man #3: 'You're Supergirl, aren't you? Like the one in the comics! '''Tecna: '''After all the battles we fought and won in the magic dimension, we get trapped in a mall with shopping nerds. '''Stella: '''Hey, what's wrong with shopping? (Scene: Above a highway.) '''Bloom: '''Wait, Layla! I sense something. '''Layla: '''Me too. The trail's strong and it's right below us. '''Bloom: '''Hmm. Yeah, the problem is, where? '''Layla: '''This is useless! '''Bloom: '''If you want to survive Earth traffic, you better learn the rules of the road. The trail is getting weaker. Go towards the main bridge. '''Layla: '''Down there, Bloom! '''Bloom: '''It's them! '(Unknown word here.) '''Man that looks like Anagan: '''What's up with that? '''Man that looks like Gantlos: '''Are you girls shooting a movie. '''Layla: '''We're so sorry, we thought you were someone else. We made a mistake. '''Bloom: '''A terrible mistake. Aw, the trail's vanished! (Scene: Outside Love & Pet.) '''Bloom: '''Guess that's it girls. '''Musa: '''If Ogron and his wizards were here, we let them get away. '''Flora: '''We sure aren't very lucky. '''Layla: '''You can say that again. '''Stella: '''This just hasn't beenour day. Look! '''Bloom: '''Kiko! What happened here? '''Musa: '''What a mess! '''Flora: '''Girls, I've got a feeling we're putting in some overtime tonight. '''Stella: '''I knew Earth was going to be tough, but not this tough. (End of episode.) Category:Scripts Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes